All Dressed In Green
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: Piccolo's having some girl problems. Who does he go to for help? Vegeta unfortunately!
1. Default Chapter

All Dressed In Green  
  
Chapter One - My Apologies  
  
**SVS: I love these guys! Piccolo and Vegeta have to be my most fav DBZ Characters! Hope you like this one!**  
  
" You giant Green Freak of Nature!! "  
  
" Pointy-Haired weakling of a Saiyan! "  
  
" Take that back! "  
  
" No! "  
  
" Yes! "  
  
" No! "  
  
" Boys...calm down! " Bulma hesitated, standing in front of the bickering Rivals.  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta sneered at one another, their teeth bared. Their fists were both clenched around the bun of the last Hamburger, and they were staring each other down in Classic Stance.  
  
" Why don't you share it!? " Bulma suggested, looking from Piccolo to Vegeta.  
  
The two ignored her, Piccolo's fangs squeezing tightly against his lips. " Don't start with me, Vegeta... "  
  
The Saiyan Prince chuckled, his lips curling into a smirk. " OOOHH! I'm hurting the poor Namek's feelings! I've hit the Jackpot! Heheh... "  
  
Piccolo felt his body tighten, viens popping from all sides of his green body. He lunged toward the Prince's throat, his hand suddenly was gripped.  
  
" How pathetic... " Vegeta smirked, holding Piccolo's wrist tightly. He spun it with a fast speed, amused as he heard it snap.  
  
Piccolo groaned in pain, trying to pull his hand away as best as he could.  
  
Bulma had backed away, a disgusted expression on her face. It was like this every time they got together, Piccolo and Vegeta always managed to get in the strangest arguements. They were fighting over food for goodness sakes! Something had to be done, and she'd be the one to do it.  
  
Vegeta let go of Piccolo's wrist, a wicked smirk printed on his tan face. " Next time I won't be as merciful, Namek. " He chewed the burger in celebration of his victory, snickering in between mouth fulls.  
  
" Vegeta...can I speak with you for a moment... " Bulma requested, grabbing the tip of his ear and tugging him away.  
  
The Namek chuckled, amused at the sight of the Saiyan losing to his Onna.  
  
Bulma dragged her mate into the house, leaving the others out back to continue partying. She let go of his ear, placing her fists on her hips. " I'm not happy with you Vegeta... "  
  
" Yes Dear... " he mumbled, bowing his head.  
  
She pointed a finger towards his chin, waving it every second. " I expected better from you. Every time we get together you always do something ridiculous! I'm so embarrassed...what a bothersome Husband you are! "  
  
Vegeta kept his head bowed, " Yes Dear... "  
  
She pointed towards the door, " I want you to go and apologize to Piccolo, right now! You hear me! "  
  
The Saiyan Prince panicked, his face turning a navy blue. " No! Not that! "  
  
" Apologize! Or I'll take away the Gravity Room for a whole Year!! " Bulma hissed, brushing back a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Vegeta made his way towards the door slowly, trying to waist as much time as he could. His brown Capsule Corp. boots making a slight tap as they hit the floor.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples with her fingers. " Vegeta...just go. It won't kill you to be nice, Hon... "  
  
He sped out, taking a long inhale of oxygen as he got outside. This would be a toughie, he was never good at being nice. ' Nice ' had never been a word in his Dictionary.  
  
" OOHHH! Vegeta got into trouble! Heheh... " Krillin teased, watching Vegeta shiver with fear. Krilling and Muten Roshi were playing unfortunately playing Uno, and it seemed Krillin was winning.  
  
" Don't you start Baldie! " Vegeta hissed, raising a fist.  
  
Krillin panicked, turning back around and burrying his face back in his cards.  
  
The Saiyan Prince smirked, " He's got a blue 3, Roshi! "  
  
The old man beamed, laying down a ' WILD ' card. This made Krillin pout, causing him to have to draw more cards.  
  
Finished with this entertainment, Vegeta traveled slowly towards Piccolo. He took small steps, hoping none of the others noticed where he was going. This was embarrassing beyong belief.  
  
Piccolo was sitting next to Goku, watching Goten and Trunks play in a nearby Sandbox. It wouldn't be too hard to get his attention, he'd just have to be careful. He dodged into some bushes.  
  
" Pstt.. "  
  
The Namek's pointed ears perked, and he looked behind him. Vegeta was now hiding behind the bushes, motioning his finger for the Namek to come over to him.  
  
Piccolo growled, " What do you want? "  
  
" I wanna talk to you privately... " Vegeta whispered, dissapearing back behind the bushes.  
  
Piccolo shrugged, standing up from his seat and following the Prince through the bushes and into Bulma's Garden.  
  
" Sorry If I interrupted anything... " Vegeta spoke, sitting down in a clean spot of grass.  
  
The Namek sat down next him, still confused. " Uh...It's cool...I wasn't really doing anything... "  
  
Vegeta smiled, placing his chin on his palms. " I didn't mean to argue with you, it was a bit stupid...huh? "  
  
" It's my fault too... " Piccolo apologized, " I should have let you have it in the first place... "  
  
Vegeta shook his head. " Quit blaming it on yourself, Namek! It was all my fault! "  
  
" No! It was mine! "  
  
" Mine! "  
  
" Mine! "  
  
" No! Mine! "  
  
Bulma, who was watching them from behind the bushes, shook her head in dissapointment. ' Not again '.

* * *

" So how'd it go, Hon? " Bulma asked, throwing the covers over her.  
  
Vegeta kissed her cheek, getting into bed next to her. " Not too bad...Of course, I don't think we'll be seeing one another again any time soon... "  
  
She sighed, laying her head on her pillow. Feeling Vegeta throw his strong arm around her. It made her feel safe.  
  
" Goodnight, My Princess... " He whispered into her ear.  
  
Bulma giggled, his breath tickling her ear. " Goodnight, My Prince... "  
  
It didn't take long for them to both fall asleep, a cool breeze blowing in the room from the open balcony door. OPEN DOOR!?  
  
Vegeta got up from the bed, heading towards the open door. He brushed his hands over his bare arms, a cold chill filling his body. He was about to shut the door when his sensitive ears caught sound of a flowing cape. It was obvious who it was, he could tell by the stench. " What are you doing here, Piccolo? "  
  
" Good. You're awake... " The Namek emmediantly replied. He walked over towards the Saiyan, bowing his head. " Sorry to be here so late...but I need your help... "  
  
" Well, Shoot! What is it? "  
  
Piccolo bit his lip, his cheeks turning beat red. " I need your word that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you... "  
  
Vegeta listened intently as the Namek began to speak.  
  
**SVS: What's Piccolo's problem...You'll have to wait to find out!  
  
Booyaka!  
Super-Veggie-San**


	2. Impressing Mimi

**All Dressed In Green  
  
Chapter Two - Impressing Mimi  
  
SVS: Thanks for the nice Reviews! I hope you guys continue enjoying this Fic! Thanks!**  
  
" ...I need some girl help... "  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but break into a fit of laughter, gravity pulling him down as he clutched his Stomach in pain. He never would have guessed that Piccolo would fall in love.  
  
The Namek growled, his fangs bared. " What's so funny, Vegeta? "  
  
The Saiyan Prince managed to help himself back to his feet, still holding his bare Stomach with one hand. " Green Man...Heh! Green Man's in Love! "  
  
Piccolo blushed beat red, his large ears twitching with agitation. He should have known that Vegeta would have reacted in this way, humiliating him to no end. " So...what of it? You are too! "  
  
Vegeta turned as dark red as Piccolo near the cheeks, looking back in the room towards Bulma's sleeping figure. He shouldn't have talked, he had a wife of his own.  
  
Piccolo continued, staring at the floor instead of at Vegeta. " I wanted to impress her, but I don't really know how... "  
  
The Saiyan Prince scratched his chin, raising an eyebrow and then staring up at the Stars. Few were out Tonight, but the sky was still bright enough that all of West City was easily visible below them.  
  
" Got any bright ideas, Princy? "  
  
Vegeta suppressed a growl, which was quite unusual for him. He never tried to hide his fury, but he seemed to have grown soft during his time on Earth. He turned back around, staring Piccolo in the eye. " What's she like? "  
  
Scratching his head, Piccolo drifted into thought. He never really took the time to ask her what she liked. But, he remembered the Red Ribbon she always tied in her hair. She never took it off, it was as if it was molded into her being. Piccolo heaved a sigh, " I don't really know. She does have this Ribbon though that she always wares in her hair... "  
  
The Saiyan Prince scratched his chin once again, then placed his hands on his hips as he stared down at the floor. That wasn't much to work with, especially since he wasn't good with girl advice. The best advice he could truly give was, ' They cook good, their worth your time '. He was sure that was definitely not Piccolo's fancy. " I say impress her with your Muscles, and talk smooth and cool! That always worked for me! "  
  
The Namek blinked his beady eyes, " You sure that'll work? "  
  
" Of course! "  
  
Piccolo glared at Vegeta, his lips curling into a smile. " Thank You... "  
  
" Don't mention it...now, do you mind? I have a onna of my own to return to... " The Saiyan Prince grinned, crossing his arms as he started to head back inside his room.  
  
Piccolo chuckled, taking to the air. He prayed to Kami that this idea of his would work.  
  
Piccolo landed by a nearby tree in the Park, looking right and left for his love interest. It wasn't long before her slender form came into view before him. She was sitting on a bench about 3 Feet away from him. She looked positively beautiful.  
  
Her brunette hair was pulled back in a small ponytail with that crimson colored ribbon she always wore. Her wide ocean blue eyes staring up towards the sky as she awaited his arrival. She wore a thin strapped crimson colored dress that fell just above her knees. Her high-heeled sandals clicked together impatiently.  
  
" Looking for someone, Mimi? "  
  
Mimi turned her oval head to the left, beaming as she watched the green figure head in her direction. He intrigued her so, the way he spoke and his unique stride. " Hi there, Piccolo! Long time, no see... "  
  
He grinned, sitting down on the bench next to her. " You're looking lovely tonight... "  
  
She giggled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. " You flatter me, so... "  
  
" But, it's true.... " The Namek grinned, his pointed white teeth showing. " I've never seen anyone so beautiful... "  
  
Mimi inched closer to him, her hand gripped around his affectionately. She leaned in for a kiss, her lips puckering and her blue eyes closing slightly the close she moved in. She felt the warmth of his lips press against hers, and she dived in again.  
  
Piccolo felt chills run down his spine as he returned the kiss, hesitant to whether she was enjoying it or not. He'd never been kissed before, so this was a feeling that was quite foreign to him.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. She felt him throw his arms around her back, his fingers traveling down out of curiosity. She giggled beneath the kiss, pushing in harder.  
  
He placed a finger to her lips as she dived in again, taking a breather from this sudden unknown rush that had jumped out and covered him. " That...was...incredible... "  
  
Mimi took in a long inhale of oxygen, " Ditto... "  
  
" What say we go to the Movies... " He suggested, standing up and looking down at the woman of his dreams.  
  
She nodded, standing up and taking his green arm as they walked down the sidewalk happily.  
  
Mimi's head rested on Piccolo's shoulder as she gazed at the screen. She stuffed a mouth full of Popcorn in her mouth, chewing it silently.  
  
Piccolo sipped his Soda, tilting the straw to the side as he rested his arm behind her on the back of the seat. The flashing lights seemed to hypnotize him, and kept his focus on the screen.  
  
" Piccolo? Do you have any Parent's? " Mimi whispered in his ear, causing them to twitch.  
  
He turned his head to the side slightly, still watching the screen as he spoke. " My Dad died after he gave birth to me... "  
  
Mimi's eyes widened, dropping a few piece's of Popcorn on the floor. She left in a state of shock throughout the rest of the Film, wondering what type of people these Namek's were.  
  
Once they'd left the Theater, she took the chance to ask him even more Question's. Tugging his arm, she looked up at his tall figure. " Are there any Female Namek's? "  
  
Piccolo shook his head as they continued down the Sidewalk, " We have no need, we Namek's are A-Sexual ".  
  
Mimi shook her head and sighed, what else could there be that she didn't know about him? He already seemed strange, and they'd only met Yesterday. She still loved him though, even if he was a bit unique.  
  
The two continued down the Sidewalk, not knowing what awaited them at the corner.  
  
**SVS: Sorry So Short! You'll have to wait and see what happens to Piccolo and Mimi next. And, is Vegeta's Advice making an impression. Will Piccolo make a mistake and lose Mimi forever? Be patient!**  
  
**Super-Veggie-San**


End file.
